


Tennessee Whiskey

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Hank and Connor kiss for the first time, slow dancing to one of Hank’s favorite songs
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Tennessee Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton 🌷 check it out if you haven’t, it’s a beautiful song and it reminds me so much of Hank & Connor

“I love this song,” Hank said over a low chuckle, bringing his whiskey glass to his mouth to finish it off. His promised first and only of the evening. He placed his hand on top of Connor’s, who was sat next to him at the bar. “Dance with me.” 

_Used to spend my nights out in a barroom_

_Liquor was the only love I've known_

“I’m not sure I ca…” 

“Nonsense, come on,” Hank was gentle with Connor, leading him to the dance floor in the center of the bar. 

They had been friends and housemates for the past few months since the revolution had ended, and over that time Connor and Hank had become quite close. Spending every evening together, coexisting, enjoying each other’s company, stealing longing glances when the other wasn’t looking. 

_But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom_

_And brought me back from being too far gone_

Once at their place on the dance floor, Hank chuckled seeing how tightly bound Connor was standing. “Relax,” he said, softly. “Put your hands on my shoulders.” He maneuvered him. “There. Just like that.” 

Connor squeezed at Hank’s shoulders, looking visibly nervous. Hank placed his hands on Connor’s sides, friendly enough. Their bodies, under Hank’s guidance and lead, began to sway together. “That’s it,” Hank chuckled. 

Connor smirked, his brown eyes glistening under the chandelier held above the dimly lit room of the bar. He was doing it. 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

“Who says you can’t dance,” Hank praised, his thumbs caressed Connor’s sides, in a flitting way that could have easily been mistaken for nervous fumblings rather than what they really were ; a way to soothe the man. “You’re doing just fine.” 

Connor’s hands flexed on Hank’s shoulders when their eyes met again. Connor felt safe with him. He always had. It wasn’t the time, but the only memory Connor could conjure in that instant was the many times Hank told him _Get Behind Me_ , when they would enter a dangerous room. 

Connor was, by all means, immortal. Or _was_ , back when he was the property of Cyberlife. If he had died, his memories would have easily been transferred into another model. But Hank, Hank wouldn’t have come back. And yet, he wanted to protect him. 

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

“I didn’t think this was possible,” Connor said, looking down at his feet as they moved slowly, being guided by Hank’s movements. 

“Bet you thought there were a lot of things you couldn’t do,” Hank said. 

Connor nodded. 

“But you’re doing them.” 

Connor had denied his deviancy until the last moment, terrified of failing his mission, and not wanting to prove anyone right. But he wasn’t just a machine, he was able to feel, able to care and empathize. 

Hank had seen the humanity in him before he was able to see it within himself. 

_I've looked for love in all the same old places_

_Found the bottom of a bottle's always dry_

For Hank, Connor had come into his life at the time when he needed a friend the very most, and he had stayed even after his obligations were finished.

“Can I ask you something?” Hank said. 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way. I don’t want you to go,” he stroked Connor’s sides more deliberately. It could not have been mistaken for an accident. “But, you could go anywhere. You could see the world. Why stay here? M’just an...old man and his dog.” 

Connor’s mind flitted with memories of Sumo curled up on both of their laps while he and Hank watched television, of Hank telling Connor funny stories about his past and Hank laughing trying to even tell them, while he himself sat confused, causing Hank to laugh even harder. 

He was reminded of every morning, after resting on the couch all night, his synthetic pulse quickening at the sound of Hank's bedroom door opening. 

_But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it_

_'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high_

“It’s home,” Connor said. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” 

One of Hank’s hands moved to cup Connor’s cheek, the other moving to hold him by the small of his back. 

His eyesight flitted to Connor’s lips and back up, asking the silent question, staring into his angel’s eyes. 

Connor nodded. 

Hank delicately pressed their lips together. 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

Hank opened his mouth and Connor followed, taking his lead as they stopped swaying to lose themselves in time, and one another. 

The flowers bursting from Connor’s chest melded with the weeds bursting from Hank’s, twisting together and creating something new. Something theirs. 

Every lingering stare, every late night talk, and every comforting word spoken over the last few months had been leading up to that moment. 

They moved back from each other simultaneously. Connor pressed his forehead against Hank’s. 

“Sometimes I feel like I was made for you,” Connor whispered, his voice barely audible above the music.

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

Hank clung to the man, they continued to sway again. “You weren’t made for anyone but yourself.” 

Connor looked up, hesitating for a moment before he initiated the second kiss. A small lingering peck, caressing Hank’s cheek with the back of his hand.

He moved back to see Hank looking down at him, marveling, wondering what he could’ve done in his life to deserve that look. 

Connor had never before seen Hank’s features look so soft. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds more before Connor was moving closer and embracing Hank, holding him tightly as they continued to sway. His cheek against the man’s chest, feeling his heart beating. He closed his eyes, feeling Hank’s hold on him get even tighter, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

Connor thought in that instant, he was glad he wasn’t immortal anymore. His plan, as far off as it was, was to deactivate, to die, as soon as this one human heart stopped beating. 

There was no life without Hank. 

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_Tennessee whiskey_

_Tennessee whiskey_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed 💓


End file.
